Un jeu trop dangereux
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Rose Weasley et Scorpius travaillent ensemble... Et jouent à un jeu trop dangereux. Sexe. Ou Amour. Pour chacun d'entre eux il semble n'y avoir qu'un seul pas à franchir. - OS RW & SM.


****

**Pairing: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malefoy.**

Genre: Romance.

**Disclamer: Les persOnnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Seule l'histOire est à moi. **

**Note de l'auteur: Mon premier One Shot sur le couple Rose/Scorpius ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous glisserez un petit review à la fin de votre lecture.**

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤**

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Un jeu trop dangereux.**

_"J'irai crucifier ton corps, Pourrais-je depunaiser tes ailes ?"  
-_ TryO _-_ Serre moi

Elle se retrouva plaquée entre son torse et le mur, alors que ses lèvres papillonnaient dans son cou. Son souffle était hiératique. Celui de l'homme aussi. En un gémissement rauque, il se consuma en elle et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Comment en était-elle arrivé là ? Un jeu stupide… Un jeu sensuel qui avait débouché en un jeu sexuel.

Elle enfonça brutalement ses ongles dans son dos et elle sentit un sourire fier n'appartenant qu'à lui se former sur ses lèvres qui parcouraient toujours la peau de son cou.

« Alors, Weasley… ça t'as plu ? »

Son souffle se calma et elle sentit des larmes brûlantes derrière ses paupières closes.

Il jouait toujours.

_Pas elle._

Elle retint un sanglot. Il se détacha doucement d'elle et la dévora des yeux, comme un enfant regarde une sucrerie.

Puis, sans un autre signe d'attention particulière pour la femme avec qui il venait de partager un instant d'un douceur âpre, il récupéra ses vêtements qu'elle lui avait sauvagement arrachés quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'habilla.

Elle était figée. Se rendait-il compte qu'il lui brisait le cœur en ne lui accordant pas un regard… Même pas un baiser… Rien. Ça allait donc se résumé à ça ? Un rapport -certes exceptionnel, mais juste un rapport sexel dans un bureau -leur bureau- sans rien d'autre.

À force de jouer avec le feu, elle avait fini par se brûler. Il l'avait achevé. L'avait dévoré toute crûe. Il avait fini de jouer avec elle. L'avait eu. Le jeu était terminé. Il avait gagné.

Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis plusieurs minutes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il se retourna, prit sa veste sur le porte manteau et revint vers elle. Il parut interdit. Puis, après quelques secondes d'étonnement, ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus fier.

« C'était si bon que ça ? »

Elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes, ne voulant pas lui laisser le plaisir de la voir pleurer -bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard et qu'elle n'eut plus rien à perdre.

« Dégages, Malefoy. »

Il hésita quelques instants, puis après une grimace et un haussement d'épaule, quitta les lieux encore envahis par l'odeur désagréable et bouillante de leurs rapports.

Elle resta sans bouger pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol en pensant au jour où tout avait commencé.

Elle était revenue au bureau, la rage la dévorant de l'intérieur après qu'on lui ait présenté son nouveau collègue. Il l'avait observé pendant un temps infini, la laissant travailler en silence. Pourtant, même s'il n'avait pas cherché à la distraire, elle n'avait pas réussit à se concentrer, sentant son regard grisé sur sa peau, se posant tantôt sur son visage, tantôt sur son corps tendue.

Il avait passé plusieurs jours à la scruter, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait ça. Elle avait changé de vêtements, s'était habillé différemment. Ses tenues avaient fais leur effet. Quand elle avait compris qu'il fantasmait sur elle, elle s'était amusée avec lui. Le charmant encore et toujours plus.

Et ce soir, c'était allé loin. Trop loin. Elle l'avait cherché. Elle enfila ses vêtements, un par un, ne retenant plus ses larmes maintenant qu'elle était seule.

Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir comme ça ? Pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, elle s'était moquée de toutes ces filles qui fantasmaient sur le Grand et Sublimissime Scorpius Malefoy. Et finalement elle s'était laissé avoir ! Sans pouvoir se défendre de la barrière de l'age et une réplique clichée comme "J'étais jeune!"… Pouvait-on considérer comme jeune quelqu'un qui à 28 ans s'était fait avoir par son ennemi de toujours ?

Elle sécha ses larmes et sortit de son bureau, le corps tremblant.

Elle avait bêtement pensé qu'une fois son désir assouvi, elle ne se serait plus intéressée à lui… C'était sans compter l'habilité du jeune Malefoy à attiser l'appétence sexuelle de ses partenaires.

Elle sortit sous une pluie battante et commença à avancer dans la rue quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage angéliquement démoniaque de Scorpius. Il lui souriait.

« Je te raccompagne ? »

Rose lui rendit son sourire, puis sa voix redevint celle, sensuelle, qui était sienne depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? »

Il éclata de rire et dans un mouvement très romantique, passa son bras par-dessus les épaules frêles de la jeune femme.

« Insatiable. Surtout que… C'était pas mal. »

Elle sourit et se colla à lui.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Cela ne vous a donc pas plu, Miss Weasley ?

- Si, Mr Malefoy, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit bien.

- Ce qui est bon est bien.

- Deviendriez vous philosophe ? » Railla t-elle.

Sans signe avant coureur, il la plaqua brusquement contre le mur d'un bâtiment.

« J'ai envie de toi, Rose. »

Il avait dit ça très sérieusement et paraissait affreusement malheureux, comme si cette idée le torturait. Il semblait également frustré. Il colla avidement sa bouche à la sienne, murmurant contre celle-ci d'une voix haletante :

« J'ai envie de toi, Rose… Tellement envie de toi... Allons chez toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vais pas contenter chacun de tes désirs ! Je ne suis pas un objet. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement, languissamment, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, titillant la sienne du bout de la langue.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans la ruelle mais dans une chambre toute verte et noire. Elle retint un hochet de surprise.

« Malefoy ? »

La lumière s'alluma et elle put enfin le voir à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il déboutonnait sa chemise. Elle recula, mais se cogna contre le lit et bascula sur lui. Il sourit et s'avança vers elle, tel un chasseur s'approchant de sa proie.

« Rosie…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te considère pas comme un objet. C'est juste que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Là. Maintenant.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Les larmes se remirent à couler. Il ferma les yeux, semblant à nouveau frustré.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Il s'approcha encore et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux avec une tendresse infinie.

« Je t'ai fais mal tout à l'heure?

- Oui…

- Physiquement ?

- Non. »

Il s'allongea sur le lit et la poussa à l'y suivre.

« Dis moi, _mon ange_… Que t'arrives t-il ? Je ne te plais pas ? Tu as peur de moi ? »

Elle pleurait toujours et la douceur de l'homme la troublait de plus en plus. Elle avoua alors :

« Tu me… Je ne … Au début, c'était un jeu… Je voulais juste te draguer… Mais maintenant… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es magnifique. Sèches donc ces larmes de ton beau visage… Tu ne devrais pas pleuré pour moi. C'est mal… de te désiré autant sans comprendre pourquoi, Rose. Tu es si…

- Si quoi ? »

Il se redressa.

« Je t'aime, Rose Weasley. Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu au début. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel nous n'aurions pas du jouer tous les deux… Nous nous sommes brûlés les ailes… Et sombrons peu à peu. Mais tant que nous sommes deux, tout va pour le mieux. »

_C'était juste un jeu…_

**__****°¤_¤°**

**Bisous bisous. Reviews Reviews.**

**Bewitch _ Tales**


End file.
